1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to medical devices, in general, and to selectively expandable surgical instruments used in laparoscopic medical procedures, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known medical tools, instruments and accessories now on the market. Many of these devices are used in conjunction with surgical procedures.
New types of surgical procedures are the laparoscopic and/or thorascoscopic procedures. These types of surgeries are relatively recent advances in abdominal, pelvic and/or chest surgeries wherein a surgical procedure in a body cavity is performed.
In laparoscopic procedures, unlike traditional surgery, there is no large incision made in the body. Rather, laparoscopic-types of surgeries are performed by placing small size tubes, for example, on the order of 5 mm, 10 mm and/or 12 mm diameter, through puncture-type openings of the abdominal, pelvic and/or chest cavities. The surgical instrument is then inserted through the tube (frequently referred to as a cannula) in order to perform the surgery within the body cavity.
Of course, other cannulas can be used for insertion of fiber optic light sources and/or cameras in order for the surgeon to view the interior of the cavity.
Many of the instruments utilized in the procedures include sharp portions which could, inadvertently, create an internal injury. Conversely, some of the instruments are relatively blunt and could produce trauma during the procedures.
In either event, it is highly desirable to permit the instruments to be as effective as possible during the procedures while causing as little unwanted trauma as possible. The currently available instruments are not very well adapted for these requirements.